When worlds crosses over
by Dynetyven
Summary: Crack story. Au with double Sam/Dean. Sam/Dan and Dean/Scott are complaining about each other to the other selves.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an Au, where there are two things of each. Sam/Dan and Dean/Scott. Find out what is going to happen when the brothers hook up and start complaining.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

><p>Sam had been on a hunt with Dean. It had gone wrong, so very wrong. Dean had like always run into the sewers and Sam had to run to keep up. Dean had triggered an alarm, and the chaos had almost killed them. The job was done, that much was true. But the way had been a mess. Sam was more pissed than he had been with John when he left the family business years back. Sam just walked into the bathroom and got the stench of him. He walked out and grabbed the bag he had brought with him. Dean was patching himself up, and Sam did everything he could to ignore him.<p>

Sam had put on the clothes that he had bought for this occasion. He knew no one would recognise him at once. It was the entire plan. He needed a break from Dean, so he left the hotel and walked to the place he was supposed to be soon. He stood outside for a while looking into the house, a lot of kids had already walked into the house. Sam looked at a figure that who he had been expecting. He had called him, set this night up. Now the plan was in motion. Sam put on the mask and felt the pull of the cape.

He entered the mansion. He looked down at the salted lines that he stepped over, making sure that they were undisrupted. Sam looked at the house, for a fraternity that was filled with future hunters, this was so no subtle as he had been brought up. Hunters these days where more and more like Dean, sure that they would never get hurt or die. He had the cape on, the tights too. By god he was thankful that Dean didn t know about this fraternity, and especially the party. Sam would rather be killed than Dean finding him in this outfit.

The ancient mask he had on his face. Was filled with feathers like the old masquerade masks. Sam knew Dean would be calling girl names for days if he ever saw him like this. Sam looked around, scanning the room, the walls where filled with ancient runes and signs. Making this place a very secure place. This was almost as secure as Bobby's cell. However they had more things protecting this place, then Bobby had downstairs. The entire mansion was build on a devils trap, yet no one took chances. Some thing s you just didn t mess with.

Sam spotted Dan across the room, he grabbed a beer, and walked directly to him. He looked tense, just like Sam felt it. They had a lot in common. However where Sam had Dean, Dan had Scott. Sam wasn t sure who was striking out on that part, him or Dan. He saw Dan had a beer too, so they both walked upstairs, finding an empty room. They locked the door, and just sat down not saying a word, as they tasted their beers. This was by far one of the weirdest places Sam had met other hunters. He wondered if anyone else outside the fraternity knew what this one specialised in.

I swear Dan, Dean is gonna be the end of me.

I hear you, one would think they would get over the dying and being dragged back part. No Scott is more holy than the freaking pope.

So Dean ran into the sewers today, we almost didn t make it.

Scott is home in bed with an angel, don t ask why. He is into wing sex, and keeps talking about it, when ever it isn t my fault that the world is going under.

Oh dear god, don t get me started on Dean's sex life. I swear I am going to have a huge ass psychiatric bill.

So to change the topic, what is with the cape and the mask? You told me it was a masquerade, so I dressed the part, seeing I am the only one that is dressed out. Nice one Dan. Thanks.

Oh yeah, sorry about that. It was kinda a bet between me and Scott. I was sure you wouldn t dress up. Sorry about that.

Sam sighted and just let himself fall back over, and just relaxed as he watched the ceiling. Dan was on the chair and just looked at the ceiling too. They had all been hunting for days, and both Sam and Dan were shattered. After a few moments Dan walked downstairs and grabbed 2 six packs, beside bitching over their older brothers they wanted a night off. Nothing fancy just a night where they could get drunk and not have to hear about it the next day.

Before long both where drunk, both where bitching about their brothers and without even noticing it, or realising it, they sat and braided each others hair. That was when Dean and Scott walked in on them. _Crap._

* * *

><p>Please read and review. Thanks.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Written by Blasphemous Gay Sex. And so not as funny as Dynetyven.

**DISCLAIMER: **We do not own Supernatural.

* * *

><p>Sam was being a girl and Dean was totally uber male awesomeness which was why he was totally annoyed when Sam just got up and left after their dangerous mission into the sewers. Dean was hurt god-damn it and so he deserved epic pie. Cas wasn't around to magic him pie. The world was really rubbish.<br>Not caring about in whatever ways that he was hurt, Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala, his baby and at least there for him unlike his asshole brother. He was going to find pie if it killed him. He only hoped it didn't come down to that.

He drove to the closest diner. It would have probably been easier and faster to walk there but what the hell. He was hurt, he deserved to take it easy. And pie. Pie was the most important thing. Pie was better than sex.  
>It was late, or early, it didn't matter. The place was close to deserted and Dean was glad for that. He just wanted to get alone with a good piece of pie. Some peace and quiet, especially away from annoying brothers with annoying hair.<br>He wasn't the only hunter therem, though. There must be a convention in town. Dean thinks about it and shudders. He needs happy thoughts. He noticed him immediately. Scott. He was a hunter like him and Sam were. He even travelled around with that emo-girl excuse for a brother, Dan. Their dad was still around though even if their mum was dead. Scott was awesome though even if he had freaky weird powers and an angel fetish. Dean didn't get it himself. Angels were dicks.

"Funny seeing you here," Scott said the moment that Dean walked into his eye line. He didn't stop eating the frankly embarrassing piece of pie in front of him or take his eyes off it. Dean almost wanted to get them a room. It did look like good pie. Scott wasn't going to share though. Dean would have to get his own. If there was one flaw with Scott, other than he drove a crap car and not an Impala, was that he was a total pie-hog. But then again, so was Dean.

"There's pie," Dean replied and that answered everything. Pie was ordered and they sat in companionable silence for a while. Pie-eating should never be disturbed by talking. And the last time he had spoken to Scott, there had been vivid descriptions of angel porn which totally put him off his pie. "Where is that moose of a brother of yours anyway?"

"Stupid frat party. Wanna crash?"

Dean had finished his pie. It seemed like a good idea so he nodded but there was one condition. "We are so taking my car." Dean and Scott climb into the Impala. Dean turned the key and suddenly the car was flooded with sounds of "pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows." Scott burst out laughing and Dean swore to kill his brother.

"Don't know why you are laughing," Dean said spitefully. "I still have pictures of when Dan died all of your clothes pink. Even you leather coat. I was impressed."

"I look good in pink," Scott protested. Dean had to concede that point.

They arrive at the party which is kinda lame. There was no sight of either their brothers though. A lot of frat boys and girls though. Dean didn't even realise that Sam got involved in these sorts of parties but then Dan was the lameass one. Scott said it all of the time.

They searched the place quickly. It didn't take long because the scent of nerd!angst was strong. And that Scott distinctly heard someone say something about angel wings and the bizarre things that Scott was able to do them and exactly how inappropriate for it to happen when Dan was in the room, trying to sleep. And failing. There may have been something about never wanting to see wings used like that again. Scott was so going to tell Jerry about that. Then get Jerry to take photos of the exact point where he manages to convince Dan it is a good idea.

Without knocking, Dean and Scott walk into Sam and Dan. Sam seemed to be wearing wait a superhero costume? And exactly what did DP stand for?

"Oh gods," Scott laughs out. Their brothers are half sprawled across each other, braiding each other's hair. Sam's long brown locks were almost half done whereas Dan's fluffer blond hair was struggling to resemble anything of a plait. Either way they both looked ridiculous. There were never going to live this down. This was better than the time when Scott snuck porn under Sam's bed. "You owe me, Dan, pay up."

* * *

><p>Please read and review. Thanks.<p> 


End file.
